vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyarlathotep
Summary Nyarlathotep, known to many by his epithet The Crawling Chaos, is an Outer God in the Cthulhu Mythos. He is the spawn of Azathoth. Most of the Outer Gods are exiled to the stars, like Yog-Sothoth and Azathoth, and most of the Great Old Ones are sleeping and dreaming like Cthulhu; Nyarlathotep, however, is active and frequently walks the Earth in the guise of a human being, usually a tall, slim, joyous man. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies depending on the avatar, the strongest are 1-A | 1-A Name: Nyarlathotep, The Crawling Chaos Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Varies depending on the avatar, can be male, female or neither | Inapplicable Age: Transcends time Classification: Outer God, Spawn of Azathoth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 5 and 10), Chaos Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Eldritch Physiology, Fear Manipulation and Death Manipulation (The Haunter of the Dark has a single three-lobed burning eye which appears able to kill by fear alone), Shapeshifting (Nyarlathotep is a horror of infinite shapes), Precognition (Knows the future of at least the entire world, and can show it to others), Matter Manipulation (Twisted a city), Elemental Manipulation (Caused a blinding, deafening holocaust of fire, smoke, and thunder that dissolved the wan moon as it sped outward to the void), Madness Manipulation (Can drive others mad), Invulnerability (Outer Gods are beyond change and perspective) | All previous abilities, Immortality (Type 4, Is the messenger and soul of the Outer Gods, and thus, cannot be destroyed unless they are) Attack Potency: Varies depending on the avatar, the strongest are Outerverse level (The Hunting Horrors are nothing but mere servants to him, Massively more powerful than even the strongest Great Old Ones, Can access realms past the bright clusters of dimensioned space where there is neither time nor matter, such as the location where Azathoth resides, Massively more powerful than Hypnos, who can ascend far above many dimensionless planes above the dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity which are impossible to describe in any language, yet died by simply catching the attention of the Outer Gods) | Outerverse level (Can effortlessly create avatars which vastly transcend dimensionless beings such as the Great Old Ones, The Hunting Horrors and Hypnos, Exists far beyond the confines of dimensional space and time, Unfathomably more powerful than his avatars) Speed: Varies depending on the avatar, the strongest have Irrelevant (The Hunting Horrors are nothing but mere servants to him, Massively more powerful than even the strongest Great Old Ones, Can access realms past the bright clusters of dimensioned space where there is neither time nor matter, such as the location where Azathoth resides, Massively more powerful than Hypnos, who can ascend far above many dimensionless planes above the dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity which are impossible to describe in any language, yet died by simply catching the attention of the Outer Gods) | Irrelevant (Can effortlessly create avatars which vastly transcend dimensionless beings such as the Great Old Ones, The Hunting Horrors and Hypnos, Exists far beyond the confines of dimensional space and time, Unfathomably more powerful than his avatars) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal | Outerversal Durability: Varies depending on the avatar, the strongest are Outerverse level (The Hunting Horrors are nothing but mere servants to him, Massively more powerful than even the strongest Great Old Ones, Can access realms past the bright clusters of dimensioned space where there is neither time nor matter, such as the location where Azathoth resides, Massively more powerful than Hypnos, who can ascend far above many dimensionless planes above the dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity which are impossible to describe in any language, yet died by simply catching the attention of the Outer Gods) | Outerverse level (Can effortlessly create avatars which vastly transcend dimensionless beings such as the Great Old Ones, The Hunting Horrors and Hypnos, Exists far beyond the confines of dimensional space and time, Unfathomably more powerful than his avatars), His position as the messenger and soul of the Outer Gods makes him practically impossible to kill Stamina: Varies depending on the avatar, the strongest are irrelevant | Irrelevant Range: Varies | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Varies depending on the avatar, Mostly none | None notable Intelligence: Varies from Mindless (The Haunter of the Dark seems to lack any personality) and Nigh-Omniscient (Avatars such as The Black Pharaoh and The Black Man have the same mind as Nyarlathotep's true form) | Nigh-Omniscient (Much smarter than the The Great Race of Yith, who were described as being nigh-omniscient, Nyarlathotep is the messenger and soul of the Outer Gods and a direct spawn of Azathoth) Weaknesses: Some avatars have a few weaknesses (The Haunter of the Dark can be destroyed by light, The Black Demon fears the light, but is not harmed by it, etc.), while others have none | None notable Key: Avatars | True Nyarlathotep Feats: * Nyarlathotep's avatar can access the dimensionless realm where Azathoth resides: * Nyarlathotep's avatar kidnaps several Great Old Ones: * Nyarlathotep is the messenger and soul of the Outer Gods: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Genderless Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Precognition Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Madness Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Chaos Users